Revenge
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: Zexion is fully prepared to have a quiet day at home, but Demyx has different ideas, and is determined to make Zexion see things his way. Maybe a small bet will change Zexy's mind... Zemyx


Quiet days were a rarity in Never Was, seeing as how so many people lived there, with vastly different personalities. Sadly, most of them had louder personalities…

That's why Zexion found himself in a very good mood on the day in question. Most of the members were off on missions, including some of the more annoying ones, like Axel and Xigbar…

This left Zexion with a smile on his face, and more importantly, a book in his hands. It felt so nice to finally be reading a book with no interruptions whatsoever, without any asinine members to come and bother him… It was almost peaceful…

Which was why Zexion nearly let out a small yelp as a guitar rift ripped through the castle. Or, he should say, a sitar rift…

Oh no, not on his peaceful day. He wouldn't stand for it…

Slamming his book shut, Zexion quickly stood and began marching through the halls of Never Was Castle, a scowl on his face. How had he forgotten that Demyx had stayed behind as well!? By the Darkness, that should have been the asinine member he had been most worried about!

The Schemer quickly made his way to the room of Number IX, knocking on the door in a rapid motion. The music coming from the other side stopped, and in less than a second the door was opened, the wide smile of the Nocturne greeting him.

"Hey there, Zexy! What's up?"

The smile faltered as Demyx noticed Zexion's expression. On closer inspection, he could see Number VI was mad, and it seemed that his anger was directed at the younger male…

"Demyx, I know this may be hard for you, but could you please, please try to be quiet! I'm trying to read!"

"But Zexy, I have to go on a scouting mission with Roxas tomorrow, this is my only chance to play!"

"Every time you fight you have a chance to play, Demyx… Now please, try and be quiet."

With that, Zexion quickly turned and began walking back in the direction he had come.

A moment later, a second set of footsteps began following him back to the library, and a minute later the music started. It was quiet at first, but then steadily grew louder. And as the music increased, Zexion's annoyance did as well. He would not let the Nocturne get to him! He wouldn't!

Zexion walked in to the library with his head held high, standing at his full height, which admittedly, wasn't much. Despite this, he was still an intimidating figure.

Demyx didn't seem to care.

Zexion sat down on the couch once more and picked up his book, opening it to the page where he had left off.

Demyx merely stood beside him, playing the soft melody. Zexion side-glanced the Nocturne, seeing a small smirk on his lips… That was never a good sign. That meant a plan was being formed, and Zexion had the strange feeling that he wasn't going to like this.

He was right.

The next instant, Demyx jumped on to the couch, the soft melody changing to a rock rift, that rock star smile crossing Demyx's features.

"Come on, Zexy, you know you want to party!"

Zexion looked up incredulously at Demyx, his vow to ignore the younger boy momentarily forgotten.

"What, by the powers of Darkness, makes you think that?"

"Because, you never party! Come on, Zexy, you know you like the music."

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like it better if it stopped."

A pout came to Demyx's lips, but he never stopped playing the music.

"C'mon, Zexion, it doesn't bother you that bad. You're just being impossible, like you always are!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Demyx flashed that smile again, and the strange sensation passed over Zexion to smile with him. Kingdom Hearts, he was losing his mind now!

"What can I do to win you over so I can play for the rest of the day?"

"There's nothing that will make me allow this music to continue."

"Oh please, there has to be something! Something that I can do to make it up to you. A trade! I give you something, then you give me permission to play today.

Come on, Zexy, take the offer!"

Zexion glanced back over to Demyx, the proposition playing over in his mind.

On one hand, Zexion was practically positive that there was nothing Demyx could do to change his mind on this matter. On the other hand, Demyx was scheming… He had something in his mind, or he wouldn't be offering this. Zexion liked schemes, as much as that got him in trouble from time to time… This time would be no different, Zexion realized.

"Fine Demyx, fine. I accept. If you can convince me to let you play, then I won't bother you for the rest of the day. But if you can't, then I don't want to even remember that you're here today, understood?"

A charming smile flashed across Demyx's features, and he nodded happily.

"Of course, Zexy, a deals a deal."

"Alright then. Then what's your offer?"

The words had barely left his mouth when the Schemer suddenly found the Nocturne's lips pressed against his own. For a moment Zexion was too shocked to really grasp what was happening, and it took him even longer to realize that he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he was kind of enjoying it…

Far too soon, Demyx pulled away, that smile still on his lips. Finding Zexion looking at him in stunned silence, Demyx nodded happily.

"Well then, I'll just be in my room if you need me, Zexy! See you later!"

Demyx stood up before Zexion was fully thinking again, and left the room with a devious giggle.

Zexion stayed exactly where he was for a long time, and only snapped back to reality when he heard a rock rift coming from down the hall.

Darkness take him, what just happened?

Zexion shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, when he realized that smile had finally come to his lips. Well, there'd be time for payback later.

Picking up his book, the Schemer opened it back to the page he had left off, listening to the sounds of music floating to his ears, and thoughts of devious revenge running through his mind.

**FIN!**

**Author's Comments: This was a request from a friend of mine over at deviantART! I'm not used to writing Zemyx, so I hope it's okay! It was really fun to write. X3 And I don't own the characters mentioned in this story! And please no flames! Thank you!**


End file.
